Problem: Let GCF(a, b) be the abbreviation for the greatest common factor of a and b, and let LCM(c, d) be the abbreviation for the least common multiple of c and d. What is GCF(LCM(8, 14), LCM(7, 12))?
Explanation: The least common multiple of $8=2^3$ and $14=2\cdot 7$ is $2^3\cdot 7 = 56$. The least common multiple of 7 and 12 is $7\cdot 12=84$. The greatest common factor of $56=2^3\cdot 7$ and $84=2^2\cdot 3 \cdot 7$ is $2^2\cdot 7=\boxed{28}$.